


Their Favourite Four Letters

by Anam_Writes



Series: the things you can't read aloud at the war table [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Writes/pseuds/Anam_Writes
Summary: Those letters spell love.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: the things you can't read aloud at the war table [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684297
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Their Favourite Four Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxir/gifts).



> My first Porn Without Plot. One of 2 oneshots planned for a friend who prompted me to help kick off the last bad bits of an aversion. 
> 
> Thanks!

"Fuck!"

Byleth flinched. 

She was not sure, at first, she had heard him correctly. Surely, Claude had not raised his voice. Surely, Claude had not said something so vulgar. 

She'd not heard him yell since before they'd been married, when he'd been a Duke at war. she'd not heard him swear since he looked Nemesis, King of Liberation, in the eye and called him a bastard. 

Yet here he was making oaths, loudly, with only her in his company. 

Claude blanched and she knew it was real now. He'd not look so ashen had the word been the imaginings of an over excited brain. 

"I'm sorry, dearest," he gave his apology sincerely. "Four letter words, they just slip sometimes."

She nodded. With the motion bobbing a weight on her tongue, she is reminded he was still in her mouth. 

Byleth pulled off him, laid careful strokes to a length both hard and wet with her efforts and looked up at him. 

"I never hear you use them," she said. "These four letter words."

"I try not to," he smiled. "Minds resort to them when they lack the vocabulary to describe things otherwise."

Byleth was pleased with his answer. "What could you not describe?"

Claude smirked. "Just how good your mouth feels working me."

Byleth rewarded him with a press of her lips to him. Her tongue swirled gently at the tip of him and savoured the taste of precum dripping more steadily from him. It tasted better than it had any right to, she thought the first time her mouth had wandered down his body to please him. Mild, salty and just a tiny bit sweet in the after taste. 

Claude groaned and his head fell back. 

Byleth pulled off him once more and continued to stroke at a lazy pace. 

"I didn't mind it," she told him. 

He hummed what must be meant as a question, a push to clarify. But with the loll of his head and the fluttering of his eyes it sounded like a man only half paying attention. 

"Your four letter word," she said. "I would not mind you using more."

"More," he sighed.

Byleth took it not as a repetition but a command as she fell back into her pace. She sucked at him as he gave a little breathy laugh, hand falling into her hair. 

"Fuck, fuck, yes," he moaned. "What else has for letters?"

Her head dropped to give an encouraging suck to his sack. 

"Shit!" He gasped. "Fuck and shit and crap. Byleth, that's so good." 

She could not help but succumb to the urge to reward that too. She sucked in earnest on his length again, her head coming further down on him. 

"Oh, my love," he was breathless.

His voice ceased above her a moment until the hand in her hair pulled her back once more. 

"There it is, the perfect four letter word for this wonderful feeling I can't describe," he said, pulling her into his lap. 

Byleth's head tilted as her knees met soft bed and her husband lined himself up below. 

"Which one?" She asked

Claude smiled. "Love."

Byleth gasped: first for the word and then for the feeling of him inside her. 

This, too, was better than it had any right to be. 

"Love," Claude groaned. 

Hands pressed into her back, bringing her flush to his body. His skin was hot and slick against hers but not so much as he was inside. It was delicious: warm wet friction to grind down into while he whispered love in her ear. 

It was a wonder to her, then, that it had not taken her less time to repeat it back to him. 

"Love," she whined. "More."

"More," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "That's four letters too. I like mine better."

He picked up pace and Byleth felt now that it was her bouncing in his lap, off his thighs, that kept their momentum. 

She felt tighter inside by the second. She felt her knees about to lock, heard her voice raised. All the same he chanted the word to her like a mantra. And back to him she cried out his name. 

Claude chuckled, a hand at her back wandering down to her hip, guiding her to hasten, bringing her down harder. 

"I've thought of another, love," he growled into her ear. "I like this one."

She was dizzy, her eyes bleary, her mind coiling tight round his words and hanging off them. 

"Please, Claude."

He tumbled her, setting her back to the bed. Legs wrapped around hips as he went harder at her. 

Byleth could see her husband better above her. Sweat dripped down his brow, glistened in the firelight of their room. 

Byleth knew, very suddenly, what he had tried to express earlier.

"Fuck!"

Claude gave a low, short sound that might have been a laugh were he not doing just that.

"Come," Claude purred above her, hips stuttering but hitting her now softer. "Don't you like that one too? Come on. Come for me."

It didn't take long for her to quake around him. Soon after, he followed her over that edge, grinning. 

"Gods, I love you," his throat crackled round a moan like a fire. 

Still inside her, he fell into open arms and rained kisses on her. Her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her fluttering eyes, her brow. 

"Kiss is one," she sighed. 

She felt his smile against her lips and he pressed them to hers once more. 

"That's a good one," he said. "I think I like love best, though."

They drifted there the rest of the night, exchanging silly four letter words as they held each other beneath the covers. 

Byleth had to agree with him, though. Love was her favourite too.


End file.
